1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical inspection aid system, a medical inspection aid method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In order to secure security and safety for a subject, it is important that an inspector and the subject can easily confirm that a medical inspection such as an endoscopy was conducted adequately. When a treatment (such as cutting a diseased region) is to be conducted in a scene where an inspection (photographing) is being conducted, there is a background-art technique which makes it possible to refer to data concerned with probability of success/failure in the treatment or difference in probability due to difference in technique. As an example of such a technique, there is an inspection management system in which conduction-completion information about conduction contents of medical practices conducted for inspections is stored so that conduction contents of a medical practice intended to be conducted from now on can be used as a key to acquire conduction-completion information corresponding to the conduction contents of the intended medical practice from the stored conduction-completion information (e.g. Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-160660 corresponding to US-A-2005/0197861)). In addition, there is a medical information distribution system in which a plurality of pieces of medical information with respect to a subject have been stored in advance and these plurality of pieces of medical information are transmitted to the patient's side through a portable terminal so that the patient side can easily check a postoperative result, postoperative care, dosage time, etc. (e.g. Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2003-162586)).
However, by either of these methods, a subject per se, an inspector or the like cannot easily check whether a medical inspection such as an endoscopy was conducted on the subject adequately or not.